He Saved Her, She loved him
by ForeverGolden04
Summary: Bosco let her in one night, hoping to help her, what he found was a love that he never expected. Ch.3 is up please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Bosco slammed his locker shut, sighing he picked up his duffle bag and headed out the precinct. The day had been heel and all he wanted was to go to bed.

He mumbled his goodbye has to Sully and walked down the street. The street was nearly empty and Bosco hated the way the air felt against his skin.

He felt dirty from the dead man that had fallen on him earlier. He needed a shower.

At home, Bosco stripped off his clothes and left them on the floor of his bedroom. His ribs were sore from being punched in the stomach repeatedly.

Turing the water on hot, he stood under the water and let it pour over him. When he was finished, he stepped out and slicked his hair back.

A knock at the door startled him and he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Mumbling, Bosco said, "god I hope that's not you Karen".

He opened the door and the female that stood on the other side surprised him. The blonde-haired woman came stumbling in as he opened the door wider to allow her to come on.

Her face was stained with already shed tears. Her short hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Faith what's wrong?" He took her hand and led her to the couch.

"He's gone... with the kids, he left me today." She looked at him, her sea blue eyes were dark.

As he looked back at her a stabbing pain shot up his left rib and he fought hard not to double over from the excruciating pain.

His green eyes flashed at her. And he took her hand in his. "Faith it's going to be alright, you just have to not let that jack off win. I'll help you get the kids back".

She smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder, signing heavily she realized that she had just barged in on him during a shower.

Straightening up she cleared her throat, "Um Bos, maybe you want to get dressed or something."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Getting up he quickly went to his room and pulled on sweats and his old police shirt. Returning he sat by her and let her cry and scream at Fred.

And when she was completely exhausted he let her fall asleep on his chest.

Picking her up he carried the women to his room and removed her clothes except for her underwear and bra he laid her against the sheets and turned off the lights.

Closing the door, he went back to the couch.

A few hours later Bosco was suddenly woken by a figure standing over him, "Bosco" she whispered. Come and lay next to me, I don't want to be alone."

Rubbing his eyes and trying to understand what she said he allowed her to lead him into his room. He lay beside her and tried desperately to fall asleep. She turned to him and placed her hand on his chest.

" I love you Bosco" she said.


	2. Morning Coffee

His alarm clock buzzed loudly in his ear, and Bosco rolled over slamming his hand down on the annoying alarm. Sitting up he looked over to the sleep beauty that was beside him.

Her hair tie was gone and her blonde tresses were sprawled in every direction. His eyes stopped at her face, her eyes were closed and her hand was tucked under her cheek.

Pulling the covers over her curled up frame, he got out of bed and headed for the shower. The water was like ice to his skin.

Every morning before work he had a ritual of getting himself pumped with an icy cold shower. He let the spout pour over his head as he stood in the small space. The light was off and he liked it that way.

When he couldn't take the water anymore he stepped out, shaking from head to toe. Quickly drying himself off, he threw on his work clothes and finished getting ready.

The smell of coffee permeated his apartment as he stepped out of the bathroom. Faith was fixing breakfast and had put on one of his oversized sweatshirts.

"You look good in my clothes". He said as he brushed by her, his hand swiping her ass as he passed. Not replying she set a plate full of food in front of him and finished her coffee. She retreated to the bathroom after giving him a dirty look.

Unlike Bosco, Faith loved hot showers, as she entered; she was greeted by steaming water.

She let the water run on her body and slowly washed herself, she couldn't believe the admission that she had made to him last night. And wondered why he hadn't said anything about it.

When she was done she put her clothes on and joined him in the kitchen. He had already eaten and washed his plate, he had heated hers back up and it sat on the counter.

Coming up to her, he said, "Faith, about last night, I didn't know what to say. You really surprised me." Nodding her head she replied "It's alright Bos, I don't expect you to feel the same way I do, I was really mixed up last night. I am sorry that I dumped on you."

She turned away from him. But he caught her arm and she looked up at him questioningly. "Faith I…" his sentence broke off as he found himself starring at her lips.

Pulling her closer to his body, he brought his lips down to hers and pressed firmly on her.

Not struggling she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and she moaned as he deepened their kiss, she pressed her body against his harder, and he broke away grabbing his ribs and moaning in pain. "Bos … what it is.?"


	3. Orders From Faith

" nothing, nothing" He mumbled and stepped away from her.

But Faith wasnt having any of it. "Not let me see." She stepped closer to him and pulled his shirt up. only to reveal a nasty purplish blue wound.

"Oh my god Bos.."

You need to get this checked out. Stepping away from her his eyes darkened and he refused."It's fine Faith really, dont worry about it."

Just as she was about to protest the buzzer to his apartment rang. It was Emily, As he let her in Emily's eyes wondered from the clothes on the floor and the ruffled sheets that she could see in the bedroom.

"Ahh.. i just wanted to tell you that i left dad's and he said i could stay with you. i couldnt find you at the apartment so i came here."

Faith rushed over to her daughter and hugged her tight. "thanks Em" She said tearfully.

I spent the night on Bos's couch--i just couldnt bring myself to spend a night home alone in that apartment. Come on lets go get you all settled in" Putting her arm around her daughter she headed for the door then stopped, turning around to Bosco. "

I am calling the Chief today if you go into work today. Get your ass to the hospital and i'll be by to pick you up later this afternoon." She shut the door leaving Bosco leaning on the kitchen counter looking pissed.

Later on that morning he reported to the chief and went to the hospital.

The doctor informed him he had four cracked ribs, bandaged them and told him to wait while he wrote out a prescription for the pain.

Faith showed up just as he was ready to leave, pulling him into an empty hallway, she pulled him close to her, " there is something i have been wanting to tell you for awhile now."

Oh yeah... what's that?" Faith wrapped her arms around him and placed her soft lips on his mouth slipping her tongue in and tangling with his.

Soon she was moaning and his hands wandered down to her ass. Breaking the kiss abruptly she looked at him.

"When are we going to stop playing these games?" Releasing his grasp she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Bosco grinned and followed her to the car.

TBC. Sorry for the long wait. Hope u guys like where iam taking this!


End file.
